Homoallyl halides such as 3-methyl-3-butenyl chloride are useful as raw materials for compounds or resins for medicines, silane coupling agents and the like.
Hydrocarbon halides are generally likely to decompose when exposed to heat, light, water or the like. Particularly in the case of homoallyl halides, in addition to further decomposition and isomerization by a hydrogen halide generated by the decomposition, there is a possibility of rapidly causing polymerization of conjugated dienes generated by the decomposition, which is remarkably dangerous.
Hence, homoallyl halides produced are typically quickly used for a succeeding process as they are crude products without being isolated and purified, or are handled as dilute solutions.
As means to stabilize a hydrocarbon halide, for example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a method involving using a stabilizer composition containing an N-alkylmorpholine and a straight-chain or cyclic aliphatic amine having a boiling point of at lowest 150° C. and containing no heteroatom other than N.